El camino de la serpiente
by NealeandKuma
Summary: En alguna parte del mundo se ocultan 7 personas, en busca de alguien cuyos ideales y sentido de la justicia sean válidos para poseer dicho poder. Son muchos los que pueden aspirar a ello, pero solo tienen 7 oportunidades. Y ninguno lo sabe. Uno llegó a sospechar algo pero se olvidó hace mucho tiempo Otro solo tiene un vago recuerdo de cuando sus caminos se cruzaron
1. Chapter 1

Una joven pelirroja avanzaba por los pasillos del cuartel sin tener muy claro a dónde ir. Un superior le había dicho que tenía que ir a los laboratorios a pedir unos resultados, pero se le había olvidado comentar dónde estaban exactamente los laboratorios. Por suerte o por desgracia al no haber hecho amigos todavía las horas de comida las empleaba en obtener información básica; quiénes eran los cargos importantes, dónde estaban situados los lugares más interesantes y en una de esas conversaciones escuchó que el acceso a los laboratorios era horrible "¿Para qué tener que bajar al fondo del todo para luego tener que volver a subir?" le había escuchado decir a un oficial, aunque no lo dijo en voz alta ella ya suponía la respuesta "El complejo de los laboratorios está preparado para cerrarse herméticamente si sucede algo malo, y si tuvieran muchas puertas sería más difícil de controlar" Los ascensores eran de libre uso a todos las personas pertenecientes a la marina por lo que se subió a uno y pulsó el botón más bajo. La gente se subía en una planta y se bajaba dos o tres más tarde pero a ella le parecía que llevaba ahí siglos... ¿Iba a morir en un triste ascensor sin darle a Law en mensaje de Corazón? Un sonido agudo y un pequeño golpe del ascensor le hicieron saber que había llegado a su destino. Un pasillo que en algún momento del pasado era totalmente blanco se extendía en la lejanía, las paredes de un tono parecido al blanco tenían manchas de humedad. Tomó aire y empezó a avanzar por aquel pasillo. Conforme avanzaba cada vez había más humedad, las manchas habían pasado a ser ecosistemas donde se podían ver incluso pequeñas raíces y hacía más frío, un frío anormal. Le daba escalofríos, quizás fuera por culpa de algún usuario y por eso le desagradaba tanto. Finalmente llegó ante la gran puerta metálica, decir que era grande se quedaba corto, tenía el tamaño suficiente como para poder meter un barco pequeño si se quería, miró alrededor en busca de algún tipo de botón para poder pasar. No había nada, era una plancha metálica lisa, lo único que sobresalía eran tornillos de sujeción y de golpe reparó en ella, era una luz roja que daba vueltas parecía algún tipo de señal, pero no sabía el qué. Necesitaba volver con esos resultados y no sabía cómo entrar, pero tampoco quería tener que subir en el ascensor y volver a bajar, por lo que se sentó en el suelo, a esperar a ver si alguien salía o entraba.

Ya estaba empezando a dar cabezadas cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, un hombre de pelo blanco y con una cicatriz en la cara la miraba con cara de duda "¿Te encuentras bien? No sabía si despertarte o no, de hecho no se qué hacías ahí" Blue bajó la cabeza avergonzada

-No sabía cómo entrar, pero no quería volver a tener que subir en el ascensor a preguntar, asique decidí quedarme en la puerta a que alguien la abriera... Total, tampoco tengo muchas cosas que hacer - El hombre no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, pero no era de burla lo cierto era que la lógica de la niña le había hecho gracia - No es mala idea del todo, tiene cierta lógica, pero para futuras veces... - Se acercó a un panel de la puerta que parecía hecho con otro material - Pones tu tarjeta aquí y la puerta se abre

Conforme la puerta se fue abriendo y sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz se dio cuenta de que la puerta "maciza" que ella creía eran en realidad parches de distintos metales, estaban bien unidos, pero ya no parecía tan robusta como en plena oscuridad. Tras pensar esto y avanzar con el desconocido pudo darse cuenta del grosor que tenía cada puerta. Estaba segura de que la señorita Umi necesitaría al menos dos patadas para poder hacer un hueco, lo rompería por supuesto, pero no de una patada como era habitual en ella. No se había dado cuenta, pero nada más entrar había comenzado a seguir al hombre que le había abierto la puerta, era una vieja costumbre suya y de sus hermanas, cuando veían algo por lo que tenían curiosidad se quedaban mirándolo, mientras se ponían a seguir a la persona más cercana. La instalación no tenía nada que ver con ese pasillo mugriento, las paredes tenían un blanco impecable, los suelos parecían metálicos, pero no sonaban a metal cuando pasabas por encima, todas las mesas estaban llenos de instrumentos y máquinas, a los lados quedaban una serie de habitaciones con las paredes de cristal dónde se veía a científicos trabajar de repente se chocó con algo. El hombre se había detenido, al parecer a posta para que ella se golpeara

-¿Por qué me sigues? - La voz le temblaba, ¿ese hombre tenía miedo de una niña de doce años? - Lo... Lo siento, estaba mirando todo y no me he dado cuenta, supongo que lo he hecho para no perderme... ¡Ah! ¡Además quería darle las gracias por abrirme la puerta! señor... ¿Señor? ¿Cómo se llama? - El hombre estalló en carcajadas - Smoker, y llámame así, no señor. Solo tengo 24 años, no me trates como si fuera un viejo - La niña se dio cuenta de que a ese hombre le temblaba la voz cuándo se enfadaba, no por miedo... - Bueno, pues gracias Smoker... Antes de que te marches... Me puedes decir dónde encontrar a un tal...¿ Doc?

-¿Preguntas o afirmas señorita? ¡No voy a contestarte a algo que tienes dudas! - La niña infló los mofletes y gritó el nombre del señor al que buscaba, esta vez sin dudar. Smoker le revolvió el pelo y le señaló unas escaleras - Baja por ahí y vete al lugar que más te llame la atención, ese es su puesto de trabajo, sino está espérate ahí, no tardará en volver.

Blue se despidió de Smoker con el brazo y se dirigió a las escaleras, mientras bajaba se quedó mirando a una serie de "casitas" que se encontraban abajo formando una cuadricula gris, o casi... Una de ellas estaba pintada de rojo, el mismo tono de rojo que su pelo, y por encima habían empezado a pintar de otros colores haciendo formas, estaba segura que esa sería la caseta de Doc. La puerta estaba cerrada por lo que llamó con el nudillo. No contestaban. Volvió a hacerlo, esta vez llamando al hombre. No respondía. Lo volvió a intentar una tercera vez sin volver a obtener respuesta, pero la puerta se abrió... Ella terminó de empujarla para poder pasar, la primera habitación estaba llena de tubos de metal, sierras, herramientas y una lámpara de lava azul pero no había ningún lugar dónde sentarse, al menos no ninguno que pareciera seguro y/o limpio, por lo que pasó a la habitación de la derecha de esta, estaba aún más llena que la anterior, pero esta vez eran todo libros. Había tanto libros normales como libros de cuentas, pero no parecían tener ningún orden, ahí dentro tampoco estaba, también había sillas, pero estaban ocultas bajo pilas y pilas de libros, no compensaba. Salió cerrando la puerta, con un poco más de fuerza de lo que creía, pudo escuchar caerse algún que otro libro... O alguna que otra pila... Esta vez fue a la habitación que tenía justo enfrente, es decir, la que quedaba a la izquierda de la entrada. Esta sí estaba ordenada, era la más pequeña con diferencia, pero solo tenía un par de libros por el suelo, una cama individual, un sillón amplio y una silla de madera. Se fue acercando al sillón feliz de poder sentarse al fin cuando escuchó un grito, alguien pedía ayuda. Salió corriendo a la habitación que había dejado sin mirar, cuando al entrar dos ojos de color cobrizo aparecieron ante ella, no paraba de reír de una manera estruendosa las piernas le colgaban del techo y el pelo blanco caía hacia abajo por culpa de la gravedad

\- Menos mal que alguien me ha escuchado, llevo gritando horas... Em... ¿Niña? ¿puedes bajarme? No tienes por qué tener mucho cuidado pero evita que se rompa lo que tengo en la mano - Estaba sujetando con ambas manos la escama de algún animal, no necesitaba mirarlo mucho más para saber que era la escama de un rey marino, aquello con lo que hacían el casco de sus barcos y las esposas para usuarios. La cogió con sumo cuidado y creó un pequeño cristal que rompió la cuerda que lo sostenía en el aire - Muchas gracias niña, y tu habilidad es asombrosa... Aunque más asombroso me parece que puedas tocar esa escama siendo usuaria...

\- Las escamas no son tan fuertes como lo que sea que le hacéis a las esposas, además tienen un lado que los usuarios podemos tocar, ve... este que es más mate... Este otro sin embargo no, el que tiene todos los reflejos y es tan bonito no podemos tocarlo... ¡Ah! Yo he venido a que me diera unos resultados para Sengoku... Y no sé cuánto rato llevo aquí, entre esperar en la puerta y dar vueltas buscándole... - El hombre se fue a la habitación del sillón y cogió los dos libros de cuentas que había en el suelo y se los dio en la mano - Espero volver a verte pronto, para ser tan joven pareces muy lista y curiosa, siempre serás bienvenida aquí. Vente cuando no tengas nada que hacer

\- ¡Lo haré y gracias señor Doc! - gritó mientras corría escaleras arriba, de camino a aquel ascensor que no volvería a odiar, después de todo había hecho su primer amigo ahí abajo

Todas las tropas del cuartel se estaban situando en las entradas de las instalaciones, de manera teórica era para celebrar la unión de un nuevo Shichibukai pero la realidad es que para todos no era más que un pirata, y por lo tanto tenían que tomar todas las medidas de seguridad posibles. Además estaba ese otro factor...

El barco estaba llegando a puerto, algunos cabos primeros comenzaron a atar el barco para evitar que este se fuera a la deriva, aunque por una vez esto era meramente formal, dado que a los gyojin les daría igual, podían ir a recuperarlo. Los piratas del sol se quedaron esperando en el barco, sabían de sobra que no eran bien recibidos, tanto por ser piratas como por su especie pero uno de ellos tuvo que bajar. Después de todo estaba allí porque le habían convocado. En la carta le decían que alguien lo guiaría, pero no había nadie en la puerta principal.

Blue escuchó decir al chico de su lado que el "guía" no se iba a presentar, le daban asco los gyojin, "si son tan listos y tan fuertes sabrá llegar solo" se burló el chico, en voz lo bastante alta como para que el recién llegado pudiera escucharlo. El gyojin iba a comenzar a andar cuando vio a una chica pelirroja a su lado, mirándole con cara de ilusión

\- Lamento mucho la demora señor Jimbei, por favor acómpañeme, el Almirante Sengoku le está esperando - El lugar se había quedado en completo silencio, todos los marines estaban burlándose de Jimbei por miedo a los tritones y envidia, pero esa niña de trece años se había acercado a él como si nada - Si.. Gracias... - Respondió confundido el tritón.

Blue abrió la puerta de la sala de reuniones que había preparado la marina para este acontecimiento, todos miraron a la joven extrañados y sorprendidos, no debía estar ella ahí, debía ser otro soldado de mayor rango, para proteger al invitado, o más bien custodiarlo y vigilarle, pero ninguno lo comentó en voz alta.

La chica se situó en uno de los lados de la puerta, haciéndole un gesto al gyojin para que entrara. Después de todo ella no debía estar allí, no iba a entrar a una reunión a la que no le habían invitado. Una vez pasó ella salió cerrando tras de sí y tras mirar a su alrededor se dejó caer por la pared. Tenía tantas preguntas para ese hombre que no le había dado tiempo a ordenarlas a tiempo. Quería ser su amiga, de verdad lo deseaba. Era un tritón, los únicos que conocían la existencia de las sirenas sin tener que verlas en "acción", además era un ser del mar, como ella y nunca había visto uno tan de cerca, quería hacerle mil preguntas y lo haría, de eso estaba convencida.

Finalmente los murmullos dentro de la sala cesaron y las puertas se abrieron, dándole el tiempo justo para incorporarse. "Te hemos encomendado el que guíes a Jimbei por los cuarteles hasta su barco de nuevo" Los ojos de la joven se iluminaron y una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su cara, esto era oficial, era su acompañante. Los dos hombres miraron a la niña extrañados, ninguno se esperaba esa reacción, pero comenzaron a andar después de que la puerta se cerrara.

\- Señorita... ¿no me tienes miedo? - la pregunta le había salido sin pensar mucho, tenía curiosidad por la niña - ¿Tengo motivos para hacerlo? Habéis tenido cuidado para no hacer enfadar al cuartel, y eso que os han llamado ellos. La verdad no creo que alguien que se fije en esos pequeños detalles vaya a hacer nada malo. Si fuera así habría sido más lógico que bajaras con toda tu tripulación ¿no?

Se giró a mirarle y le vio varios pasos por detrás, parado, mirando al suelo. Parecía ¿contento? ¿enfadado? no estaba segura de qué le sucedía, asique se acercó a él lentamente y le puso la mano en un brazo con cuidado y tras ver que no apartaba el brazo lo sujetó con ambas manos y echó a correr, arrastrando al hombre tras de sí. Este comenzó extrañado, pero finalmente sonrió y sentó a la niña en su hombro, esta le iba diciendo en cada intersección hacia qué lado seguir para llegar fuera.

Todos los soldados seguían en posición cuando el gran tritón salió a la carrera, sonriendo, hacia su barco con la niña en hombros, la cual no dejaba de reír. El cuartel entero seguía la escena con la mirada, cada vez estaban más seguros de que esa niña no era normal. Para cuando llegaron a la escalinata para subir ya iban andando, el hombre bajó a la niña de su hombro y le revolvió el pelo. Blue se quedo mirando dudosa al gyojin y al resto de su tripulación, la cual estaba asomada por la cubierta del barco.

\- ¿Qué quieres preguntar niña? - La pregunta le hizo levantar la cabeza, dudando de si decir lo que pensaba. Tomo aire - ¿En qué pensabas antes? Cuando te has parado en el pasillo, parecías triste... - La tripulación miró con dudas a su capitán, mientras este miraba fijamente a la niña, no podía creerse lo fácilmente que captaba los detalles para ser tan pequeña - Pensaba en nuestra gobernante, la reina Otohime. Puede ser que su sueño no sea solo eso, la nueva generación quizás sea capaz de cambiar el mundo

La niña ladeó la cabeza, no había entendido nada, pero parecía algo importante para ellos cuándo lo recordó. Umi les había hablado de los problemas de los gyojin con los humanos y que había alguien importante tratando de solucionarlo, esa debía ser esa tal reina Otohime. Ella sonrió y tras despedirse volvió al cuartel en dirección nuevamente a la sala de juntas, tenía una petición que creía que gustaría a sus superiores.

-¡Bajo ningún concepto! - Exclamó Sengoku, rojo de ira - No pienso permitir que una niña vaya en un barco de piratas, y mucho menos de Gyojin

Esa afirmación enojó a la niña, la cual empezó a gritar también. Era una idea estupenda, tendrían a un marine en el barco, por lo que se tendrían que comportar para no perder el titulo de Shichibukai, y ella podría viajar con alguien fuerte y así aprender. La mayoría de los presentes estaban de acuerdo con la idea de la niña, pero el Almirante no estaba convencido aún, le había cogido cariño a la niña y no quería perderla en el mar, después de todo no podía nadar y se quería ir en un barco rodeada de seres que viven en el mar, lo miraras por dónde lo miraras era una mala idea.

-¡Por favor! - Gritó finalmente la niña, mirando a la mesa - ¡Quiero ir! - Fue levantando la vista poco a poco, al igual que la primera vez que la conoció por su cara caían lágrimas que iban a parar a la mesa - ¡Quiero conocer el mar! ¡Quiero hacerme fuerte para poder ayudar a todo el mundo! ¡No quiero quedarme aquí encerrada haciendo las tareas que nadie más quiere! - Los grandes cargos de la marina se giraron a mirar a su almirante, el cual tras un suspiro le dio el visto bueno a la joven con una condición, lo primero ascendería a teniente y lo segundo llevaría siempre encima un den den mushi


	2. Chapter 2

Llevaban tres semanas en el mar, Blue seguía cada paso de Jimbei, cosa que ponía enormemente nervioso al tritón pero tampoco podía hacer mucho más, aunque al principio todos estaban emocionados con que la humana estuviera aquí ahora la atmosfera había cambiado, todos la miraban mal; estaban seguros de que los estaba usando de algún modo o al menos pensaban hacerlo en un futuro. Ahora sabía cómo se sentían los tritones en tierra, lo odiaba. No por ella, eso le daba igual, sino por ellos. Ella a volvería a tierra firme y todo sería como siempre, pero ellos tenían que vivir con eso siempre, le parecía injusto. Ahora entendía todo lo que le decía la señorita Umi y la señorita Aqua con las personas y por lo que no podían decir abiertamente lo que eran ¿quién sabe como las tratarían? Además ella estando en la marina podía tener muchos problemas, Umi y Aqua le habían dicho que los marines las dejaban en paz, pero claro quién se iba a meter con ellas, era una locura, y si involucraban al protegido era poco menos que una condena a muerte, pero para ella era distinto. No tenía protegido y eso la hacía débil, tenía miedo de que pudieran descubrirla, pero no iba a suceder. Tenía cosas que hacer

El clima había vuelto a cambiar nuevamente, el nuevo mundo era lo que tenía, nunca podías fiarte del clima, de un día para otro podía variar... Bueno... Y en unas horas. Ya llevaban cincuenta días juntos y la niña se había dado cuenta, tenían algún lugar al que ir, después de todo los guerreros del mar no estaban tan sujetos a las normas cómo los propios marines, con que capturaran piratas el gobierno mundial era feliz, aunque si tenían alguna emergencia los avisaban. A pesar de esto muchos no se presentaban.

La única mujer que había en el barco se dirigió al capitán "¿dónde vamos señor Jimbei?" El tritón miró con duda a la niña, nunca había dicho nada malo, pero estaba seguro de que se llevaría una sorpresa al ver a tanto gyojin junto. Los hombres que aún seguían bajo su mando tras la muerte de Tiger finalmente podían volver a su hogar ahora que Jimbei había sido nombrado Guerrero del Mar "Mis hombres vuelven a casa, nos dejarán otro barco para los dos, o incluso para ti sola, yo puedo ir nadando a tu lado"

-¡Pero te vas a cansar! ¡Además debes dormir! Y entonces yo no puedo ir nadando... - La niña había empezado a gritarle - Aunque seas un tritón puedes ir en barco, no es ninguna ofensa, además así no estás solo, y yo tampoco.. - Las palabras de la niña eran sinceras, y le dolía un poco que sus hombres dudaran de ella - Esta bien, pediré un barco para dos

El mismo día de hacer dos meses en la mar llegaron a lo que parecía su destino, para pasar era necesario un recubrimiento especial que solo sabían poner en el archipiélago Sabaody, pero este caso era distinto, al saber que iban a tener una única humana habían pedido con anterioridad al científico de la base de la marina un mecanismo para que la niña pudiera respirar bajo el agua, era simple pero funcionaba. La isla a la que se dirigían estaba justo bajo el red line, ubicada debajo de Mariejois, la conocida Isla Gyojin. Todos se esperaban ver otra cara en la niña mientras descendían hacia su hogar, la mayoría de personas miraban a su alrededor asombrados, ella parecía...melancólica... Se quedó quieta en la barandilla, mirando a los peces que pasaban, a lo lejos se veía algún animal más grande, supuso que era una ballena y no le dio importancia. Por primera vez desde que embarcó a los tritones les dio pena, después de todo ella no había hecho nada malo, incluso había defendido a su capitán. Además no sabían nada de la niña, ella les había hecho mil preguntas y salvo Jimbei nadie le había respondido, todos se miraron entre ellos con miradas cómplices y así comenzó a sonar

 _Yohohoho, yohohoho_

 _Yohohoho, yohohoho_

 _Yohohoho, yohohoho_

 _Yohohoho, yohohoho_

 _Binkusu no sake wo todoke ni yuku yo_

 _Umikaze kimakase namimakase_

 _Shio no mukou de yuuhi mo sawagu_

 _Sora nya wa wo kaku tori no uta_

 _Sayonara minato tsumugi no sato yo_

 _Don to icchou utao funade no uta_

 _Kinpa-ginpa mo shibuki ni kaete_

 _Oretachya yuku zo umi no kagiri_

Ella se giró esta vez con lágrimas en los ojos, alguna vez habían cantado esa canción con el señor Shanks al ir a ver a la señorita Aqua

 _Binkusu no sake wo todoke ni yuku yo_

 _Warera kaizoku umi watteku_

 _Nami wo makura ni negura wa fune yo_

 _Ho ni hata ni ketateru wa dokuro_

 _Arashi ga kita zo senri no sora ni_

 _Nami ga odoru yo doramu narase_

 _Okubyoukaze ni fukakerya saigo_

 _Asu no asahi ga nai ja nashi_

Se unió la niña. Una enorme sombra rodeó al barco mientras cantaban, muchos de ellos dejaron de cantar mientras le cambiaba la expresión de la cara, otros se pusieron en guardia

 _" Yohohoho, yohohoho ; Yohohoho, yohohoho ; Yohohoho, yohohoho ;Yohohoho, yohohoho"_ Siguió cantando la niña. Algunos se giraron hacia ella lanzándole gritos de amenaza -¡Esto es grave, podríamos morir, no es momento de cantar! - La pelirroja giró la cabeza con la duda reflejada en la cara. ¡Ah claro! Ellos no lo sabían

 _Binkusu no sake wo todoke ni yuku yo_

 _Kyou ka asu ka to yoi no yume_

 _Te wo furu kage ni mou aenai yo_

 _Nani wo kuyokuyo asu mo tsukuyo_

La niña se fue aproximando a donde se encontraba la bestia, está a su vez giró para situarse en el extremo opuesto del barco, en ese momento el lugar más alejado de la niña

Binkusu no sake wo todoke ni yuku yo

Don to icchou utao unaba no uta

Douse dare demo itsuka wa hone yo

Hatenashi, atenashi, waraibanashi

Siguió cantando la marine, esta vez en un tono más fuerte mientras volvía a ponerse en dirección al rey del mar. Este a su vez no se movió, se limito a emitir un sonido estruendoso, como un grito, mientras miraba a la niña seguir avanzando

Yohohoho, yohohoho

Yohohoho, yohohoho

Yohohoho, yohohoho

Yohohoho, yohohoho

Siguió ella, esta vez estaba gritando y tras terminar la última estrofa miro al ser a los ojos y este se separo ligeramente del barco, viajando a su lado, pero manteniendo las distancias hasta que finalmente llegaron a su destino.

La isla en sí si le llamo la atención a la niña. Toda aquella ciudad bajo el mar era increíble, le dieron una burbuja de aire, después de todo era "humana" y por si eso fuera poco era usuaria.

Todos los visitantes eran siempre bien recibidos en el reino, aunque solían ser escasos y la gran mayoría era para poder fardar de haber estado en la isla. Normalmente a las personas les repugnaban aquellas criaturas, solo eran amables con las sirenas… Aquellos seres de ensueño veneradas por los piratas desde hacía mucho, pero aquella niña no era así…

-¡Jimbei! Por favor quiero comer la comida más local que tengan, ¡quiero hacer turismo! ¿Qué especies existen? ¿Hay una por cada tipo de ser del mar? ¿O sólo de peces? ¿Hay hombres pulpo? ¡Oh! ¡¿aquello es una mujer pulpo?! ¡Hola señora! ¿Le han dicho que es usted increíble? Seguro que nada súper rápido y puede hacer un montón de cosas a la vez ¿o solo puedes usar las patas para nadar? – Jimbei cogió a la niña y se la llevo cual saco de patatas, mientras la mujer trataba de despedirse sin poder dejar de reír -¡No puedes hacer eso Blue! Puedes ofenderlas – La niña pidió perdón pero volvió a hacerlo dos veces más con un hombre sepia, sobre si podía expulsar tinta y más tarde con un pez globo, preguntándole sobre los pinchos y sobre si podía inflarse.

El tiburón ballena tenía una cita importante y no sabía qué hacer con la niña, visto estaba que no podía dejarla sola, por lo que decidió llevársela, ya encontraría una solución por el camino

Todo había salido bien, pero no por los motivos que él había pensado, la reina Otohime se había enterado de que había una niña humana que le gustaban los gyojin y quiso conocerla, la mujer no paraba de reírse con las ocurrencias y preguntas de la niña, a las cuales respondía con paciencia. "Sabes… Algún día también me gustaría tener una hija, además de mis hijos" comentó la mujer mientras señalaba a tres jóvenes que parecían tener su edad. El rey estaba tan enfrascado hablando con el recién nombrado Guerrero del Mar que apenas había reparado en la niña. Tras un buen rato hablando se sintió intranquilo, tras buscar durante un rato la fuente de su frustración reparó en ella, una niña pelirroja le estaba mirando fijamente con esperanza en los ojos, unos profundos ojos turquesa… De golpe dio un salto, cómo dándose cuenta de a quién miraba realmente.

-T…Tú tienes relación con aquellas dos… La médico rubia y aquel ser de pelo negro - ¡No es un ser! Se llama Umi y es como una madre para mí, y Aqua hace más cosas aparte de curar…Aunque es lo que mejor se le da… - Jimbei estaba atónito ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta? Sabía que se estaba olvidando de algo ¡pero cómo podía ser eso! Estaba claro, tenía los mismos ojos que aquella mujer, cuando ocurrió lo de Roger. Y la de Shanks, además tenía esa misma aura de seguridad, sin contar con que eso explicaba con creces lo ocurrido con el rey Marino. La reina había mantenido el silencio, pero finalmente se atrevió a preguntar "Si eres una sirena ¿por qué usas una burbuja? No tienes que disimular por nosotros…" La niña miró al suelo, avergonzada, como si eso fuera culpa suya – De niña… por culpa de un hombre… - Se le empezaron a vidriar los ojos – él me obligó… - Poco a poco se empezaron a formar las primeras lágrimas – me tuve que tomar aquella fruta… - Ya había empezado a llorar- ¡Quería saber que pasaba si una sirena se tomaba una fruta! "¿Qué ganaba? El ser una sirena o la fruta" me dijo después de hacer comérmela! No podía ni respirar, me dolía todo – Todos los presentes la miraban con pena, la mujer también había empezado a llorar, pero de forma más silenciosa que la niña - ¡Y fue "aquel ser de pelo negro" – comentó con tono de reproche – el que me salvó, la que me ayudó a llegar viva ... bueno… eso fue Aqua, "la medico rubia" bueno… en realidad ella evitó que yo muriera… ahora… no se cuanto más podré vivir… no fue una cura del todo… fue… ¿un apaño?

Otohime no pudo resistirse más… Abrazó a la niña para que esta pudiera desahogarse tranquila. Recordaba a la mujer de pelo negro, parecía buena persona pero no parecía del tipo que entiende bien la mentalidad de una niña. Parecía demasiado dura, esperaba equivocarse… Pero en estos momentos le daba igual, esa mujer había salvado la vida de la niña y no solo eso, a pesar de lo mucho que había sufrido no odiaba ni a los gyojin ni a los humanos. Era algo increíble que después de lo que había pasado no odiara a todos y cada uno de los humanos, era un gesto de fuerza para la reina y había decidido que le caía bien, tanto aquella niña llorona y curiosa como aquellas dos mujeres


	3. Chapter 3

**CAP 3**

La reina les había permitido quedarse en palacio hasta que tuvieran que marcharse de nuevo, por la reacción de Jimbei era algo muy extraordinario, y la reina parecía realmente contenta con ello. Por lo visto su hija Shirahoshi no tenía amigos aparte de sus hermanos, asique una amiga le vendría bien.

Ambas tenían muchas preguntas sobre la cultura y vida de la otra, por lo que se pasaron toda la mañana haciéndose preguntas mutuamente. cualquier dato les servía, desde comidas típicas de la zona, su color favorito o como se llamaban sus hermanos, cualquier pregunta les valía a las dos.

Hasta ahora no habían reparado en ello, pero los soldados corrían de un lado para otro de manera más acelerada de lo normal, algo importante había sucedido en el pueblo. Los tres hermanos vinieron a por la princesa por lo que la pelirroja comenzó a dirigirse a su habitación cuando le comunicaron que también podía ir.

Nada había preparado a la niña para lo que se encontraría allí. Un Tenryūbito acababa de caer al fondo marino. Al igual que en tierra tenía esa actitud arrogante que posee todo aquel que se cree por encima del resto, algo así como un Dios en el que nadie cree ya. Por suerte parecía que los tritones le tenían el mismo asco que ella misma, era normal después de todo, la mayoría de esclavos solían ser gyojins.

Mientras aquel hombre seguía gritando un grupo de cuatro se acercó a él. Parecían ser sus antiguos esclavos, los cuales habían escapado gracias a Fisher Tiger. Aquel estúpido humano quería que volvieran a su casa, les pertenecía decía. Blue soltó un bufido en voz alta y reparó en los brillos metálicos de las manos de los hombres. Todos iban armados. Sonrió para sus adentros, ella también quería que lo mataran. No merecía otra cosa y de todos modos, nadie podía demostrar nada. El barco había llegado a la isla ¿y qué? eso no probaba nada, las corrientes marinas arrastran barcos naufragados ¿no?

Los príncipes le taparon los ojos a su hermana cuando estos dispararon al humano pero fue Blue la que apartó las manos de estos para que Shirahoshi viera lo que estaba sucediendo. Su madre se había puesto en medio para detener el impacto de la bala, por suerte apenas le había rozado y estaban rodeados de médicos. Por la cara de Blue comenzaron a caer lágrimas, no sabía si por orgullo hacia aquella mujer o por odio a sí misma al desear la muerte de alguien.

Esa tortura se iba a acabar ya. Aquel Tenryūbito se marchaba, la armada Neptuno le había proporcionado un barco nuevo y tripulación para llevarlo de vuelta a su hogar, aunque por supuesto "sus" gyojin se quedaban en la isla. Tanto la reina como el rey se habían acercado a ver como se marchaba cuando

-¡Yo también voy! - Exclamo la reina empezando a correr en dirección al barco

\- ¡Nunca lo permitiré - jamon! ¡Ahí arriba cualquiera puede hacerte daño! - El rey se había puesto en medio de las escaleras para impedir que su mujer pasara

\- Precisamente por eso... Si vas tú nadie se atrevería a hacerte daño, pero si voy yo una mujer pequeña y sin conocimientos de la batalla y vuelve demostraré a la gente que los humanos pueden ser buenos

Blue y los príncipes miraban la escena desde lejos. Cuando los cuatros se giraron a mirarla, con la duda en la mirada ¿Nuestra madre está a salvo arriba, en la superficie? La aludida les mantuvo la mirada y les dedico una sonrisa a medias, ni ella misma estaba segura de ello, pero por suerte los cuatro parecieron complacidos con la sonrisa de la chica. Aunque la verdad era que deseaba gritarle a Otohime que no se podía fiar de ese hombre, pero si lo hacía todos los esfuerzos de la reina serían en vano, por lo que se mordió el labio con todas sus fuerzas. Si le ocurría algo nunca se lo perdonaría, nunca se perdonaría el no haber gritado en aquel instante.

Habían pasado tres días desde que la reina se fue con aquel hombre, la familia real estaba inquieta como poco. Ninguno de los hijos quería salir de sus habitaciones y la marine se turnaba para ir animándolos. Al menos lo que podía... Los chicos no confiaban en sus palabras y Shirahoshi solo deseaba ver a su madre, le daba igual todo lo demás, por lo que decidió intentar hablar con Neptuno a ver si el conseguía que salieran.

Durante aquellos días había tenido tiempo de sobra de recorrerse el castillo las suficientes veces como para poder ir sola sin perderse por lo que fue a la sala del trono, dónde solía estar el rey, pero no se encontraba allí. Tras recorrerse cada rincón decidió hablar con el secretario. Resultaba que desde que su mujer se había marchado se encontraba en el borde de la costa, esperando ver el barco real y que en él estuviera su esposa, sonriendo.

Se dirigió ella sola a la costa para hablar con el rey, estaba tan afectado que al principio ni siquiera era capaz de escucharla, cuando lo comprendió. No eran sus hijos los que más ayuda necesitaban, era él. Después de todo ninguno de los príncipes sabían lo cruel del mundo exterior, su madre los habría protegido. No creía que les mintiera, pero estaba segura que les había dicho algo parecido a lo de sus discursos "hay humanos buenos, pero nosotros solo hemos visto a los malos, los piratas" Lo que ella no quería decirle a aquella mujer es que los peores humanos eran justo con los que ella se había marchado en un barco. Le cogió de la mano para intentar darle fuerzas, y fue a lo único a lo que reaccionó. Le dedico algo que debía ser una sonrisa y volvió a mirar al horizonte. Blue se puso en pie y miró a Hoe, la ballena mascota del rey, se acercó y le dijo algo al oído con lo que ella se dejó montar y puso rumbo al palacio real. Tras varios intentos consiguió que la esperara en la puerta, no iba a tardar mucho, pero no quería que al volver la ballena se hubiera marchado. Fue directa a la habitación de la joven princesa, si conseguía convencerla a ella todo sería mucho más fácil con sus hermanos.

\- Tu padre está esperando a tu madre en la costa, para estar aquí sola vete con él, así ninguno estáis solos - Los ojos de la niña se iluminaron entre las lágrimas y fue directa a ella a abrazarla por la idea. Sus hermanos también fueron fáciles de convencer y por suerte al salir Hoe seguía esperándoles.

Al llegar a la costa el consejero empezó darle una reprimenda a la niña ¿quién se creía ella para formar parte de los asuntos de la familia real? Sin contar eso... El rey llevaba sin comer desde que había salido del palacio, tres días atrás, ahora sus hijos harían lo mismo cuando ella lo miró con ira. "Si no sabes encargarte de tu trabajo no es culpa mía, trae comida. Ya verás que rápido hago comer al rey" El pez anguila se rio, si él no lo había conseguido una niña tampoco podía hacerlo, pero la curiosidad le pudo e hizo traer un plato de comida. Los niños ya habían comenzado a comer cuando repararon en que Neptuno no comía, por lo que dejaron las cosas a medio comer. Blue suspiró y se acercó al rey, no era lo bastante alta como para poder hacer que lo escuchara, pero Megalo, el tiburón de Shirahoshi pareció darse cuenta, por lo que la subió a la altura de la cabeza del rey

-Si usted no come sus hijos no lo harán... Eres su padre ¡Empieza a comportarte como tal! ¡Los has dejado solos tres días! Entiendo que es tu mujer, pero también es su madre...

El rey se giró a mirar a sus hijos, todos tenían la cara roja de haber estado llorando durante mucho tiempo y, al igual que él hace un momento, tenían la mirada perdida en el horizonte. ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta? Cogió un puñado de algas marinas y se las metió en la boca, y tras este otro y otro más... El consejero le pidió que dejara de comer así, que era un rey y debía mostrar educación al comer y más en un lugar público cuando fue a decirle lo mismo a los príncipes y la princesa, cuando notó un brazo en el hombro. Unos ojos turquesa le pedían que se callara, después de todo nadie estaba en sus cabales en el reino, la gente también se paraba a mirar el horizonte con lágrimas. Estaba segura de que nadie recordaría que la realeza estaba comiendo de forma poco ... elegante en aquella situación y al final habían conseguido que comieran de verdad, no solo probar la comida a la hora correspondiente. Esa fue la primera comida de la familia real en tres días.


	4. Chapter 4

La noticia les golpeó a ambos cual rayo.

El den den mushi que les habían regalado acababa de empezar a sonar cuando Jimbei descolgó, se esperaban malas noticias al ver las lágrimas del caracol, pero ninguno se esperaba eso "Un humano a asesinado a la reina Otohime mientras recogía finalmente las firmas..." El príncipe seguía hablando pero ninguno de los dos era capaz de seguir sus palabras, estaban estáticos, en silencio.

-¡Tiene que ser mentira príncipe Fukaboshi! No puede ser cierto... Ahora que la reina había conseguido las firmas... Ahora que finalmente todos confiábamos en los humanos... Ahora que...

El tritón abandonó el bote que les había proporcionado la propia reina y fue nadando a toda prisa hacia una roca cercana. Blue apenas podía verlo en la oscuridad del mar, pero sabía que estaba llorando y que ese era su único método para no hacerlo a pleno pulmón.

La joven se acercó al caracolófono que aun seguía activo

\- El feje Jimbei acaba de saltar al mar. Parece ser que una roca tiene la culpa de lo que ha pasado

La chica trataba de bromear para quitarle peso al asunto, ya tenían que estar ellos bastante mal como para empeorar la situación

\- Yo... Siento mucho lo que ha pasado... Sé que ahora odiareis más que nunca a los humanos pero espero qu-

El príncipe empezó a gritar mientras cada vez costaba más entenderle entre las lagrimas

\- ¡No! Nunca dejaremos morir el sueño de nuestra madre, odio a ese humano, pero tú nos has demostrado que puede haber humanos buenos, al igual que Shirohige. Costará.. De eso no hay duda, pero volveremos a reunir esas firmas con el tiempo, lo juro.

\- Me alegra oír eso... Solo espero que de verdad lo pienses, si te estás forzando a ello solo te harás daño... Igualmente cuando subamos y vea a los superiores les contaré lo que ha ocurrido, para que sepan que este año no iréis a la reunión... Pero que es por un motivo de peso, no por placer... Te deseo mucha suerte.

Unas gotas de agua marina la sacaron de sus pensamientos cuando Jimbei terminó de sacudirse el agua. Hacía más de dos horas que el príncipe había llamado y que el tritón había salido a desahogarse con lo que encontrara a su paso.

El hombre miró a la niña, seguía en la misma posición que cuando se había marchado pero ahora mismo tenía los ojos fijos mirando el den den, cuando poco a poco fue levantando la cabeza, terminando de ser consciente que el que la había mojado era él.

-¿M.. ..di...? - La chica había susurrado algo, demasiado bajo como para poder oírlo - ¿Me odias Jimbei? Ahora mismo supongo que todos los habitantes del Reino Gyojin piensan como Arlong... Que los humanos somos asquerosos y debemos morir...

\- Tú no eres humana - se limitó a contestar, lentamente tomó aire - Voy a renunciar al Título. Mis hombres ya están en sus hogares, yo no puedo estar al lado de un montón de humanos... No ahora...

La niña asintió despacio, comprendía el por qué lo hacía, pero igualmente le daba pena. Los tritones nunca habían estado muy cómodos al lado de los humanos, pero esto solo empeoraba las cosas y mucho. Pero igualmente haría lo que estuviera en su mano para poder suavizarlo todo.

Mientras terminaban de subir la niña se limitó a trazar un plan para que cuando renunciara Jimbei no se viera como un escándalo, sino como algo lógico y digno. Ya se empezaba a ver algo de luz para cuando todo estuvo hablado.

Cada uno tendría un den den. Ella subiría sola al cuartel y trataría de explicar lo sucedido, no contaría la parte de que fue un humano, simplemente que la reina fue asesinada y que Jimbei como amigo, conocido y antiguo soldado quería ayudar a ordenar y tranquilizar al reino ante el asesinato de su reina y que por ello no podía seguir aquí.

Iba a ser un proceso largo, pero quería decirles que se había molestado en acompañarla a la superficie e incluso había redactado su carta de dimisión. Ella solo le avisaría sobre lo que iba pasando y si todo salía bien el tritón podía tirar el den den al mar y perder el contacto. Suponía que no querría hablar con nadie que tuviera tanto contacto con humanos y lo veía normal ante lo ocurrido.

\- Jimbei... Antes de que me marche... Quiero que sepas que ha sido un honor conocerte, a ti y a toda la isla Gyojin. Sé que ahora mismo no estás bien emocionalmente pero si alguna vez nos encontramos de nuevo espero poder parar e invitarte a comer o lo que sea... Por otro lado... Sé que no tiene nada que ver... Pero tengo más hermanas, ahora son pequeñas y aún quedan dos más por nacer... Pero si alguna vez te cruzas con alguna puedes pedirles ayuda, todas tenemos los mismos ojos, si les dices que eres amigo mío te ayudarán, estoy segura... En fin... Hasta siempre Jefe Jimbei

Con la mano temblorosa le puso un caracolófono en la mano, dio un salto a tierra y salió corriendo al cuartel. Cada vez sentía el nudo en la garganta más fuerte, pero esperaba que llegara el día en que aquel hombre pudiera volver a confiar en los humanos y no la mirara con esos ojos de asco y resentimiento.

Los había ignorado todo el camino desde que había llamado el príncipe, simplemente evitando cruzar la mirada pero ahora, al decir esas palabras de despedida mirando a su amigo a la cara, no había podido evitar sentir esa punzada de dolor de nuevo.

No se dio cuenta hasta cerrar la puerta de su habitación que había echado a correr a toda prisa, apretando el otro caracolófono con todas sus fuerzas en la mano derecha. lo dejó en la mesa con cuidado, después de todo lo necesitaba. Se quedó mirando a su alrededor, no había nadie. Guardó silencio un instante, nada.

Volvió a mirar a su alrededor hasta encontrar su reloj de pared, no se había movido de su sitio como era lógico. Era la hora de comer... Comenzó a andar en la dirección contraria a la mesa, es decir, su cama. Deteniéndose antes frente al espejo.

Tenía un aspecto terrible, había adelgazado muchísimo, su piel tenía un tono enfermizo y las ojeras remarcaban sus ojos aguamarina que parecían apagados. Apretó el puño.

Sentía que algo no estaba bien, la cabeza empezó a darle vueltas y se le estaba nublando la vista cuando una sola cosa le vino a la cabeza "Cada vez que quieres y admiras a alguien muere, Corazón... Otohime... Prepárate para el momento en el que muera alguna de tus hermanas... Nunca volverás a ser la misma"

Volvió a mirar al espejo y pudo ver la cara de Corazón en la nieve sonriendo.. Y la de Otohime en la plaza con las firmas en llamas... Golpeó el cristal con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que este saltara en mil pedazos, muchos de ellos teñidos de su propia sangre.

Acercándose a la cama y dejándose caer sobre esta ¿Que había sido eso? ¿Que acababa de pasar? Tenía que estar delirando... El príncipe no les había dicho nada de cómo había muerto su madre... ¿O sí? Quizás lo dijo mientras los dos asimilaban la primera parte de la información pero su subconsciente lo acababa de procesar ahora, no lo sabía, pero no tenía fuerzas para pensar en ello. Finalmente se tumbó sobre la cama. No tenía fuerzas ni para empezar a llorar, se tapo la cara con el brazo sin herir mientras estiraba el otro cerrando los ojos.

No fue el hambre que surgía desde lo más profundo de su interior, ni la boca seca de no haber bebido nada en horas, fue un sonido fuera de lugar lo que la hizo levantarse de la cama.

Ya llevaba varias horas despierta, pero no tenía fuerzas para nada pero al escuchar el sonido del den den mushi de Jimbei todas las fuerzas volvieron en un instante

-¿Si? ¿Hola? - Solo se escuchaba una respiración al otro lado

\- Eh... Si... Blue soy yo... He estado dándole vueltas a lo que has dicho antes... Y... Tu plan está bien, pero necesito que cambies algo... No voy a renunciar al Titulo... Estaré un tiempo fuera, pero puedes decirle a tus superiores que sigo siendo un Shichibukai

\- ¡Cómo me alegro de oír eso! ¿Por qué has cambiado de idea? Si puede saberse claro... Por cierto aún no he hablado con ellos, asique tengo tiempo de pensar que les voy a decir exactamente, pero de todos modos facilita mucho las cosas

\- Me metí a esto para ayudar a mi gente, y creo que quedarme aquí después de que pase esto ayudará mucho más que si huyo del tema... Si los príncipes piensan así yo quiero hacer todo lo posible por ayudar también, gracias por ayudar a que me diera cuenta... No lo tires al final.. Lo llevaré conmigo para cuando necesite recordar por qué hago esto...

\- ¡Por supuesto Jefe Jimbei!

La oscuridad a través de la ventana demostraba que ya era tarde, realmente tarde. Solo esperaba que la hora de cenar no hubiera terminado ya. Abrió el cajón del escritorio con cerradura. Pero no una cerradura normal, había sido creada por Doc, el científico del cuartel con sus propios cristales, solo ella era capaz de abrirla. Dentro había un único objeto, el den den que la unía a sus hermanas y ahora el de Jimbei.

Por desgracia su suposición era cierta, la hora de la cena estaba terminando, aún quedaban rezagados en la cafetería, pero la cocina llevaba cerrada al menos media hora. Suspiró mientras miraba a su alrededor en busca de algún conocido al que todavía le quedara algo, nada. Bajo la cabeza, suspiró y se encogió de hombros, se metió la mano al bolsillo para sacar la cartera y ver lo que le quedaba para poder cenar fuera cuando notó una mano en el brazo, al girarse pudo ver la cara de preocupación del comandante Sengoku

-¿Qué ha pasado? - Exigió saber su superior

\- Es mejor que lo hablemos mañana, es mucha información y estoy cansada, además no he cenado y tengo hambre, y tampoco he comido... - El gesto del hombre se endureció aún más

\- Me da igual lo cansada que estés, exijo saber que te ha ocurrido y el por qué de tus heridas

La pelirroja se miró la mano derecha, recordando lo sucedido antes de tumbarse, se refería a eso. Es lógico, no podían saber nada de lo ocurrido en la isla

\- No es nada... Creo que a causa del viaje, del cambio de presión, del oxígeno, de no comer en muchas horas al llegar he tenido una alucinación frente al espejo. He visto a - Cortó la frase inmediatamente, no tenía por qué recordarle al comandante que su "hijo" estaba muerto - He visto un recuerdo muy doloroso en un espejo y de la impresión le he dado un puñetazo, en lugar de ir a la enfermería me he tumbado en la cama y me he dormido hasta ahora...

\- Dirígete ahora mismo a la enfermería a que revisen tus heridas, mandaré a alguien a que limpie de cristales tu habitación, dado que si no recordabas el golpe no creo que los hayas limpiado y también mandaré que te hagan algo de cenar. Pero escúchame bien, solo haré esto una vez, la próxima preocúpate de ti misma. ¡Y asegúrate de que no vuelva a ocurrir teniente Blue!


End file.
